Cassandra Graves
Cassandra Graves is a powerful seer who lives in the Mountains. "Everyone is a light, and they all go out, and I felt every candle that I ever ordered snuffed in my father's name. Don't you dare tell me what I know. I have done things that I hated and I have done things that I loved." - Appearance and Personality Cassandra is described as a slim, dark-haired woman with drooping long-fingered hands, with a silky voice and a cool, collected demeanour. Cassandra is often dispassionate and removed, rarerly showing any strong emotions and controlling her expressions and reactions even amongst the few people she cares about and trusts. History Initially viewed as cursed by her parents due to being born with golden eyes that settled to black, Cassandra's father realised she was a seer when she was nine after she told him that the stable boy 'glowed', meaning that he was a mage. He explained to his young daughter that mages were selfish and had to be made to share their gifts with the rest of the world, and began using Cassandra to find mages to feed into the machines he used to generate electricity by draining them. Soon after, Cassandra's younger brother Sam was born. Though fully subscribed to their father's view of mages, Cassandra hid the fact that her baby brother was a mage from their parents to protect him, teaching him to hide his abilities and to come to her when he was afraid so she could protect him as fear was likely to result in accidental displays of power. Over the years, Cassandra worked to make herself essential to her father's work, aware that her usefullness was the only thing about her that he cared for. In this time she meets a younger Jack and George at an inn where they are trying to rescue the mage she is there to oversee the kidnap of, although they are not aware of who she is. During Remember the Dust, Cassandra is kidnapped from the mountains by Laney Jones on a secret mission for the Bureau, and is kept in one of the Bureau's laboratories along with Rupert. Rupert insists on freeing her when he escapes as he feels that while she deserves to be punished for the horrors she has inflicted, she was locked away not in the name of justice but because Thorne wants to use and study her. Cassandra travels with the group to Rivertown, although she does not become directly involved in the events unfurling around her. Following her brother being harmed when an escaped mountainborn woman enters their room to prove to Cassandra that she is mortal and ultimately powerless now, and the discovery that Laney, George and Grey have found a way to generate electricity by accessing the Elsewhere directly without needing to sacrifice mages, Cass flees Rivertown to find a new life for herself. She ends up in the desert cities, but what she does there or goes on to do is left open. Abilities and Attributes Born with the ability to see not only the glow of magic, but also the lines of 'fate' and ties between people, Cassandra is an unusually powerful seer. Thanks to her ability to see and interpret these patterns, Cassandra is able to uncover information about people that they do not wish to share with her during direct conversations, and uses this skill to manipulate those around her. Though not allowed into her father's laboratories, Cassandra has a strong grasp of engineering, having studied her father's machines in secret. Relationships ; Samuel Graves Cassandra's baby brother, a mage who she protects from their father's work and eventually helps to escape the mountains. ; Jack Farris Jack and Cassandra have a strongly antagonistic relationship, each falling on opposing sides of the conflict around the mage slave trade. In many ways Jack appears to have been Cassandra's most despised opponent in the vigilante network, though this may be just because they have the most direct interactions in the books. ; George George and Cassandra have a strongly antagonistic relationship, each falling on opposing sides of the conflict around the mage slave trade. ; Liam Jones Liam and Cassandra had a strongly antagonistic relationship, each falling on opposing sides of the conflict around the mage slave trade. ; Bea Jones Though the two have no known direct interactions, Cassandra has had a significant impact on Bea's life due to her role in her father's work. Similarly, as the ringleader behind the mage smugglers' network Bea has been indirectly responsible for many of the challenges to Cassandra's goals. It is unclear whether Cassandra knows that Bea exists. ; Rupert Jons W. Hammersfeld VII Cassandra and Rupert meet when he is brought into the keep as a prisoner, and have an initially antagonistic relationship, During their time in the forgetting room, they form an alliance of necessity and in some ways a friendship. Quotes Trivia Lomax has suggested Dichen Lachman as a potential face claim for the character of Cassandra, sharing this appearance with Bea Jones as she considers the two to mirror another throughout the series.Ink-splotch on Tumblr: recap of L&L character appearances When asked about fatal flaws of the Beanstalk cast, Lomax stated that Cassandra's fatal flaw is "love, the fact that her love is always pointed outward, and the things she is willing to do for its sake"''Ink-splotch on Tumblr: ''Fatal flaws of the Beanstalk crew Notes